Merits of Hyper Intuition
by Selene Dreamwalker
Summary: Challenge by Kurokishi'93. Subject; Hyper Intuition. See inside for more details. Summary: Tsuna's Hyper Intuition came in handy more often than not, and he was grateful for it. What his Familiga was sometimes cursing it for was that it worked even when his Flames were banked. Which his Familiga learns in interesting ways. Chapters are mostly, but not necessarily, related. Mostly.
1. Merits

**Hello, my fellow Readers I came across a challenge while looking for stories on the subject of it myself and I just kind of went 'eh, what the hell, why not'. **

**Here's the Challenge:**

**~o~**

**Fandom:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**The Main Character:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Rating:**** ... the higher, the better :P**

**Genre:**** It's up to you.**

**Summary:**** What if hyper intuition also meant hypersensivity to external stimuli? Such as touch, hearing, smell, taste and so on? Then we have our lovely little Tsuna, burdened with hypersensivity since birth, who manages to survive in this loud and smelly world by dulling not only his senses but also reflexes and brain functions. And then, there comes Reborn, who wants to train Tsuna to be the mafia boss - obviously he'll soon notice that there is something abnormal going on with his student and will try to make it into useful skill. What happens next is up to you. I really want for one chapter, or maybe only part of first chapter, to be "the look in the Tsuna's past" to show how he manages to live with his ailment. Also: more chapters mean more delightful reading for me, so I hope for the multichapter story - as long as possible :3**

**Note:**** I have found very very similar story on AO3, but it had only one chapter and I felt that the topic wasn't explored enough. If you have any further questions don't be shy and just ask. Let the games begin!**

**~o~**

**After reading that, ****_this_**** spilled out of my head. So. Enjoy my brain-leavings.**

~O~O~O~

Tsuna was going through his, sadly, daily paperwork when Reborn - who was about 15 years old, gangly-limbed and promising a fair bit of height by it that Tsuna had already seen, and also kept a bit quiet these days, not out of any shyness or actual reserve, but because his voice was cracking, which Tsuna secretly found hilarious - came striding in. This was, really, an unremarkable event. While Reborn was true to his feline nature, coming and going as he pleased and anyone who tried to say otherwise saw the other end of his guns, his visits were sporadic, no pattern. Tsuna didn't think it was spottiness of thought any more than anyone else did; it was habit for the World's Greatest Hitman, who likely didn't even realize he was doing it. None of which was anything of note.

No, the thing to note was something very few, if anyone, would be able to discern from the stoic hitman. Something Tsuna could see only because of his Hyper Intuition.

Now, most people thought that it just enhanced his reflexes. To a degree, they were right. Even Reborn himself thought it merely enhanced all his senses to a truly stupid degree. And, while not wrong, they weren't exactly right, either. What it did was simple; take all external stimuli and, quite simply, connect the dots. Using Reborn as an example; his walk was slow but unhurried, no sweat on his skin, not even a hint, his clothes were unrumpled, he did not smell of more gunpowder and blood than usual, more coffee scent than usual. However, the set of his shoulders was slightly defensive, his cheeks were so lightly flushed it almost wasn't there, his muscles were all tense and he was one poke away from snapping and metaphorically scratching at someones face. Clearly, something had happened to rattle the hitman, but it wasn't life-threatening or important enough to be worried about. Something had merely startled him rather badly and his metaphorical fur had been rubbed the wrong way.

None of which showed in his expression or at all, to ordinary eyes. If not for Hyper Intuition, Tsuna wouldn't have caught it either. However, he did have it, and because he did, and because he'd heard about it in mutters around the mansion for the last month and a half, he figured he knew what had surprised the not-boy enough that it showed, ever so slightly. Which is why Tsuna also felt safe in teasing his mentor about it.

"So, Colonello finally kissed you, huh?" The smoldering glare and bullets - that very carefully _didn't_ hit the evil, evil paperwork, purposefully done by the evil, evil not-boy, Tsuna noticed - were _entirely_ worth it for the supernova blush that beautifully lit up the ex-Arcobaleno's face. Now if only he could get Reborn to set the damn paperwork on fire . . .

~O~O~O~

**Did you like it? Did you NOT like it? Has it inspired anyone to continue on this topic, which is woefully underfed? Please, even if you haven't adopted the bunny, show or pass on word about it. There is, as far as I can find, literally only one other story on the topic of Hyper Intuition, on AO3, called 'and pins scream as they fall to the floor' that elaborates on HI. That, and this, and that's it. C'mon, it's a curious enough thing to be delved into. **

**Also, ignore the bit of yaoi at the end there. It isn't a concrete, be-all-end-all paring. I just pictured Reborn flustered for some reason, Tsuna picking up on it, knowing why because it's been talked about around the Vongola mansion, he felt like teasing him about it, and Collonelo laying one on Reborn popped in to my head and refused to leave, so there it stayed. Somehow, it just seemed to work . . . can't figure out why.**

**I did add a word here and there from my original post in the challenge area, a comma here, swap a word there. Just little touch ups that, looking back over it, bothered me.**

**Review, review, review. And pass word of the bunny on. This is a bunny that ought to be adopted.**


	2. Demerits, Perhaps

**Hello, my fellow Readers. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but as I go back over my itty-bitty bit there, I got inspired for another one. And here it is.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, boyxboy love, kissing. ON-SCREEN SEXY-TIMES, OF THE FULLY-CLOTHED HEAVY MAKE-OUT VARIETY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Hibari X Mukuro.** **Dubious consent, maybe. Mutual hormone take-over?**

~O~O~O~

After Reborn's _small_ rampage, Tsuna left his office after threatening his mentor into cleaning it up, which considered of making Reborn pay for damages to the mansion for the next year. The adolescent hitman had more than enough stored away to _buy_ the mansion, tear it down, rebuild it and refurbish it at least ten times over, but was really a greedy child when it came to his money. Even so, repairs would've put a dent in his savings, considering how often they happened, mostly thanks to Tsuna's male Mist Guardian and the Cloud Guardian.

Speaking of which, as he walked in to the second living room, he stopped. Hyper Intuition kicking in again, his brain sped on ahead of the rest of him. A very concentrated scent of honey which he'd come to recognize as arousal, harsher undertone of testosterone, times two. So two males engaged in intimate activity, judging by the intensity of it. Past intimate activity, considering the scents were merely hanging in the air instead of being added to. Along with that, the sense he had though his Flames told him there were two powerful Flame users in that room, one with Mist Flame, one with Cloud Flame, and it wasn't at all hard to figure out.

The only thought he had, before walking into the room after a short, second long pause anyone except perhaps Reborn would've missed, was _'About damn time'._

~O~

Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya had been, as per the usual when they met up without others around, fighting. At first, it had been as it always was. Only fighting. Then, rather uncharacteristically, Mukuro had tripped. Over what, he saw as he fell, was a loose, slightly raised wood board that hadn't been repaired from the _last_ time they'd bumped into each other in this particular room. As Lady Luck would have it, Mukuro fell forward. As that mischievous Lady would also have it, there was another loose wood board, which Hibari, who was retreating from Mukuro's forward lunge, tripped over. Naturally, Mukuro landed on top of Hibari. Hibari, who was used to wrestling with Ryohei when he came after him for a spar, reflexively flipped them over and pinned the unprepared Mukuro. Locking eyes, they froze.

Now, Mukuro had never been intimate with anyone. Neither had Hibari, come to that. For different reasons, though. For the Illusionist, it was because of deep-rooted trust issues that, Tsuna's saint-like influence or no, he still had. He'd never really felt attracted or aroused by anything, and so never actually had to deal with a 'morning visitor', as many did. Hibari, it was because he generally ignored that part of him, and when he didn't, he did what most people did. A Date with Rosie Palms, as it was politely called, or cold shower. Neither of them had ever been intimate, or in intimate contact, with anyone. Thus, Hibari pinning Mukuro by sitting on top of him, holding his wrists down and leaning forward was the closest either had been, with anyone.

They were twenty and twenty one, respectively. It might've been a bit since the 'randy teenage boy' age, but their hormones were still going nuts just a couple years after the fact. Heretofore unknown intimate contact? Instant attraction. Their frequent 'spars' always got their blood pumping, which didn't help. And Hibari had never actually fought his instincts before. So, when he leaned into his fellow Guardians frozen form for an unexpectedly passionate kiss, it caught them both off guard even more than they already were.

Mukuro, startled at this and not fast enough to gather his wits and mock Hibari into continuing their fight, _submitted_ with a small moan. Later, he'd be angry at that. Right now, he was enjoying the tingle-rush of heat all over, the scorching tongue mapping out his mouth, a light-headed feeling and the throbbing a bit below his navel. Hibari shifted a bit above him, unconsciously rubbing himself against the hot thing underneath him, and Mukuro spread his legs, _whimpering_ as his pulsing length was rubbed against by another hot length, and with the fabric in the way only adding to the shorter male pushing himself down, he threw his head back as he _cried out_ sharply, breaking the kiss as he bared his throat to Hibari. The Cloud Guardian could've reigned himself in by then, but was enjoying this and his rival's reactions entirely too much to really want to. Thus, he went for the expanse of pale skin given him, attacking the point he could feel the Mist Guardian's rapid heart beat.

Gasping for breath as that sent a zing of lightning though his nerves to right between his legs, Mukuro bucked up, not really mindless but close enough that that had been involuntary. Hibari pressed down with his hips harder than before, so that the Illusionist couldn't buck or get away easily, and rocked himself against the other male's length whilst sucking at the pulse-point at where neck met shoulder. Mukuro _shuddered_, a keening sound leaving his throat as he twisted and _trembled_, trying to get away from the too-intense heat prickling all over his body and under his skin. Hibari was breathing hard as well, working himself just as much, thrusting erratically as they both spiraled toward completion.

With a low sound between a growl and a groan, Hibari's vision went white. When it came back, he saw Mukuro panting beneath him after he'd collapsed on top of him, having climaxed as well. For Mukuro, it was Hibari growling above him that had done it. The vibration could be felt, as Hibari's teeth had never left his neck, and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him as the heat inside him intensified, became all-encompassing, his entire world for one brief, _sweet_ moment. It left slowly, and the warmth in him now was a lazy, languid one, as a cat's when basking in the sun's rays. When he was clear-minded enough, he noticed Hibari still on top of him, dong absolutely nothing but breathing. He would've tried to get out from under him, but the warmth from his body was welcome, and truth be told, Mukuro couldn't really bring himself to _care_ very much right then. Nor move his limbs overmuch at all, honestly.

How long they stayed like that, they would know _exactly_. Not because of the three clocks in the room, either. Tsuna, with his senses, could tell them very well how long they'd been at it, then laid there. And as he knowingly walked in to two of his Guardians not-cuddling in the afterglow of orgasm, he proceeded to tell them (fifty-five minutes for the sexy part, five minutes for the afterglow). When their Boss had left, they still stayed like that for a minute longer. Not because of afterglow, but because of the shock that sweet, innocent little Tsuna had walked though the room without batting at eye at the two males who'd been rutting just five minutes before the brunet walked in, past them and straight on to the kitchen, not at all phased by the sight or even pausing in surprise.

Hibari finally levered himself up to his elbows, looking down at Mukuro. Mukuro looked up at Hibari. Of one mind, they got up, adjusted their clothes -uselessly, really, it was obvious what they'd been doing - and went to have a _talk_ with their Boss. Namely, who he'd walked in on _before_.

~O~O~O~

**Whew. I really wasn't going to update this, but . . . it was too tempting, and I'm blushing posting this. I never thought I'd ever post something like this, but, well. Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Review, review, review. Does saying it three times make it happen? Does it HELP? I do people just like typing it three times? The appeal of three, is that it? Something to wonder about, if you're not too caught up thinking about what Hibari's going to do to Mukuro the ****_next_**** time they spar.**


	3. Sky-Weaving and One-Ups

**Hello, my fellow Readers. I've decided to take the Complete off this one, seeing as I've posted more to it. Unexpectedly, the bunny kept coming back to me after I thought it'd left. So, there's that. Enjoy.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**Foxluna - I'm glad you like it so much. Don't hurt yourself laughing too much, though. It's possible. I've been victim of the most wonderful giggle-fits, me own self.**

**bookimp - I find it interesting myself, and the shortage of stories that elaborate on it shocked me. Hope this helps get the topic out there.**

**Great - The answer to what you seek lies below. Try not to squeal too loudly. ; )**

**jean sumar - Why, thank you. Compliments _feed_ me.**

**Tiashe Silverfox - Tsuna like this makes me grin. And think bad, bad thoughts, not necessarily naughty in nature. And here you go, another serving of my madness.**

**Guest - I laughed while writing. After blushing at what I typed. Glad you like my sense of humor. : )**

**Booklover2526 - I almost did just that. Really, it wasn't even an hour ago I decided to do this. Hope you're not disappointed. **

**help - Your answer lies below. Also, your username kinda worries me. You okay? : (**

**Did I miss anyone? I don't think so. Whew. I see why Authors with bigger, more popular stories pick and choose who to reply to. Doing all of them would take up half the page, or more, on some of them. **Yet Again with a little extra help** by** Third Fang** comes to mind.**

**Also, I elaborate on the Flames a bit. I'm probably wrong, but eh. Artistic License. I can do that.**

~O~O~O~

To corner a Sky that did not want to be cornered was impossible. They simply wove their way around whatever you wanted, and left you feeling happy that they did. Until they left, victorious, and you remembered what you wanted in the first place. The realization that came across the various faces was the nectar of the gods to Reborn, who took particular delight in such things. It was only one of the many reasons he hung around Vongola manor, despite not really being any more connected to it than he was when the Nono was in charge. Watching the Guardians trip all over themselves while innocent, sweet Tsuna (his ass the Decimo was either, he'd trained him after all, though he'd kept his kindness and compassion) cheerfully manipulated his way through things was an absolute riot.

Which was why he stood in the corner of the room and was very, very quiet as Tsuna wove around his male Mist Guardian and Cloud Guardian's attempt to interrogate him. The subject of which made Reborn raise both his brows under his fedora in astonishment. It was obvious even to the unobsovant what they'd been doing a short time past, thus it was glaringly so to Reborn.

As amusing as it was to the teenage hitman, he also wanted to know who Tsuna had walked in on so frequently that he just glided on past one of his Mists and Cloud not-cuddling on the floor with the scent of sex so heavy in the air (if it was that heavy to _Reborn_, it must've been all but a solid wall to Tsuna. There was no way he _couldn't_ know, which meant he ignored it).

Sky-weaving, as Reborn called it, did not work on him. Oh, it had at first, until he figured out the effect was because of Flame contrast and connection. So long as it was a Flame of the Sky, any Sky could affect any user of those Flames, regardless of who was Harmonized with who, although Harmonization lessened the effect a foreign Sky had on a user Harmonized with a different Sky. Dependent on the strength of the respective Flames, of course. As long as the Sky was stronger, they won every time. So, to combat the effect, he got stronger. He became the strongest Sun in the world, not un_willing_ but un_able_ to Harmonize with a Sky. Not that he was willing any way, but that was beside the point. Tsuna hadn't been _quite_ strong enough to draw him in, but it was damn close. If he hadn't been an Arcobaleno at the time, and Tsuna hadn't latched onto Ryohei so fast, it might've happened. By contrast, when a Flame user was Harmonized to a Sky, the effect was magnified at minimum two-fold to an unHarmonized user, or one with another Sky. Five-fold if the Harmony was especially strong. He'd seen it enough to know he was as accurate as could be without some kind of study being done on it.

So, let Reborn say just this. _Tsuna had exceptionally strong Harmony with _ALL_ his Guardians._ The Cloud and Mist never stood a chance. Seeing the two of them walk out of the kitchen, leaning on each other and blushing hard - for them, anyway - was really too entertaining. Dio, he was bored.

~O~

Tsuna hadn't left them completely bereft of information. He'd told them, looking somehow amused and bored at the same time (with just a hint of sadism that none of them had really caught just yet. _Reborn_), that they ought to talk with Takeshi. Then he'd done his Sky thing, sent them on their merry way, and made himself some hot chocolate.

"Y'know," Reborn's voice didn't catch him off guard, as he knew the Hitman was hoping. He'd long since started using his Hyper Intuition constantly, on a daily, hourly, minutely basis. While it took the surprise out of things, it made navigating his life _so much easier_. "You probably shouldn't do that too often if you don't want them to know what you're doing." The Hitman's dark eyes looked at him, his amusement clear to Tsuna. "Though I don't mind the show, really."

Even though he'd not told Mukuro and Kyoya about how, exactly, he'd gotten used to walking in on others in the midst, or post, intimate activities, he had no problem whatsoever telling Reborn. The not-teen would never admit it, but he loved gossip as much as any nosy old biddy, largely due to the fact that, when you were the best at something, what, then, was left? To leave off any philosophical discussion, he was bored. Even if his Hyper Intuition hadn't been blaring at him like a foghorn about it, his Common Sense -which he'd learned was really not all that common- told him that World's Greatest Hitman + puberty + boredom = very, very Bad Things.

While Tsuna was tempted, oh so terribly _tempted_, to rile up the adolescent Hitman, he knew Reborn would get him back with the Evil White Menace (_hisssss)_. Besides, now that Colonello had laid one on him he'd probably get possessive. Rain's were like that, he'd found.

Having had_ that_ thought, Reborn proved that, Decimo Don Vongola or no, he could still read his mind, and thus appropriately spit out the espresso he'd been in the process of gulping. "_What?!_"

Tsuna hid his grin behind his mug, trying not to radiate the mirth he felt. Judging by the pouting glower thrown his way, he failed. "Yep. Now, ask me how I know that."

And just like that, Reborn was torn. Tsuna could see the thoughts going through his mentor's head. On the one hand, he'd been given an order, and his hand twitched toward his gun on reflex to shoot the one who _dared_. On the other, he'd wanted to know in the first place and due to a certain _Incident_ (which would remain nameless, if he had a say. Going by the current rumor mill, he didn't. He could always hope. Or shoot someone), he dearly wanted to know more. In the end, his curiosity and need to know won out, and he asked, warily, "How?"

The mug might as well not have been there, so visible was Tsuna's grin. "Takeshi almost took my head off, the first time I walked in on him, Hana and Ryohei going at it."

Tsuna felt overwhelming smugness as Reborn near about choked on the inhaled espresso, surprise to blame. He watched as Reborn hiccoughed his way back to speech, rasping roughly, "isn't that cheating?"

And Tsuna felt only vindictive satisfaction in supplying the following, sing-songing it at Reborn as he got up to leave. "Not if both halves of a married couple are fully aware and give consent." Looking at Reborn's pale-faced shock, and swaying form, he could not resist adding, "judging by how Hana was having herself a sandwich, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Reborn's grip on the counter was perilous, his legs about to give out. Hm. Tsuna _smirked_, a smirk Reborn would recognize if he ever looked in the mirror during his 'training' of his students. "Wha-How . . . ?" He whispered weakly.

Tsuna did not grin. He pulled his lips back from his teeth in a parody of one. "I don't walk in on them anymore. I watch. Turns out, all three have an exhibitionist streak, and I'm a voyeur. Who knew?"

_THUD_

"And thus falleth the World's Greatest Hitman." Tsuna murmured to himself contentedly as he watched Reborn faint dead away, sauntering out of the kitchen, victorious for the nonce.

~O~O~O~

**Whelp, there's a wrap. Were you surprised by what sweet, innocent Tsuna has been getting up to? I had considered, on Reviewer Booklover2526's suggestion, to make it Hayato and Takeshi. But I have a tendency to like threesomes, and, well. Colonello is the Rain Arcobaleno, and Reborn is the Sun Arcobaleno. I wanted to parallel with Takeshi and Ryohei, but Hana was in the way there, and they're such an awesome couple I didn't want them to not have ever gotten together, or divorced, or her dead. Which left a threesome. And Tsuna getting one-up on Reborn. Now mind you, I had none of this in mind after finishing the last chapter. I just wrote up the last bit with Tsuna and Reborn, like, an hour ago. This all was the bunny's idea, I swear! It was like-like-like . . . my muse, she sang to me! So _this_ must be what all the other Author(esse)s are talking about! Well, I'll try not to bug them to update when there's no inspiration. It's like trying to get water from a dry well, really. Not happening.**

**This is not the end. I've already got the next chapter in the works. Damn, am I on what's called a roll, here? Am I? If so, sweet! Me likeie this. Me likeie this lots.**

**As always, if you spot any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, put it in a review or PM me. I don't have a beta, so there's likely a couple.**

**Anykedoodle, review, review, review. They feed me, and as you can see here, give me _ideas_. They_ help_. So keep 'em comin', my dear Readers, *mad, absent-of-sanity cackle* keep 'em comin'!**


	4. Of Drunken Idiocy and Platonic Cuddling

**Hello, my fellow Readers. Just answering the reviewers, and we'll get to the nummy bits. **

**Mona - glad you love it. And yeah, Reborn so rarely gets one-upped, those moments are to be photographed, treasured, and forgotten about, lest he shoot us all. ; )**

**Foxluna - I do believe Ryohei and Hana marry canonically. I wanted Takeshi and Ryohei together because there's some Reborn x Colonello action going on (no, that isn't indicative of who's topping. I haven't decided on that yet), and what with the Sun and the Rain thing, well. Hana was there, and I didn't want her and Ryohei to never have gotten together, or divorced, or her dead. Which lead to the threesome. Tsuna being a voyeur happened as I was typing, I have no idea what sparked _that_. Takeshi, is with Ryohei and Hana. The latter two are married. Takeshi joins them for sexy fun times. And I hope you like what's popped up here. **

**Cat - . . . um. What? Forgive me, it's almost 4:00 AM right now, and my brain is cooked. I don't quite get whatever you're trying to get at. Though I'm guessing something eee-vil, because you've got that laugh . . .**

**Psycho Nocturnal - No, because Reborn was denying that Tsuna was EITHER, using . . . my smarts aren't smart enough for a grammar debate right now. I'll get back to you on that, Mmkay? Mmkay. PM work for you? If you're right, I'll go back and change it.**

**farronewp - nononono, don't diiiiiiiieeee! And thank you. On an unrelated note, what's up with your username?**

**That's all, I believe. Just this, left. WARNING: CONTAINS SOME YAOI, DRUNKEN BOYxBOYNESS. SLIGHT DUBCON, BECAUSE DRUNK PEOPLE DON'T DO SMART UNLESS YOU'RE TONY STARK, AND THIS AIN'T THE RIGHT FANDOM FOR THAT. And some platonic cuddling. Does that need a warning now? And some Purple Prose, I think it's called. Me elaborating on Tsuna's Hyper senses. That may be incorrect, but once more, Artistic License. I can do that, Mwahahaha.**

~O~O~O~

Despite having killed one of his less sane alternate selves, Tsuna and Byakuran got on disturbingly well, at least that's what he'd overheard Hayato mutter to Takeshi. Really though, he couldn't help it. Byakuran, he and Yuni were a trio, the Three Great Skies. The Watcher, the Saint and the Seeress. Regardless of what anyone thought, or how odd they themselves found it, they _fit_, like nothing in Tsuna's life had B.R.(Before Reborn. No, that did not equate the not-teen to Jesus Christ. _Oh, Kami-sama, don't go there, please_).

Besides, this Byakuran was not at all like the other. With the other, where it had been clashing themes, discordant tunes, and broken voices, the one he was now friends with was matching pairs (or trio, really), harmony and birdsong. And Tsuna _loved_ it.

Maybe a bit too much, Tsuna thought a little ruefully, as he, Yuni and Byakuran cuddled together in his bed. Contrary to Hayato's initial assumption when he walked in on them one time, there was nothing sexual going on between them. Yuni had never gotten to have any real childhood to speak of. Even if _this_ Byakuran had had a good, normal childhood (doubtful at best, Tsuna thought, seeing the remnant of scars on the older man's body, that were many years old), there were undoubtably hundreds of thousands, millions, _billions_, that hadn't, out in the wide, weird multi-verse. That added up.

As to Tsuna, in spite of having a loving if ditzy mother, he had really not been hugged enough. And been bullied a bit too much (he shouldn't have been).

Now, they could have all the physical contact they wanted, among their trio. And, because they could, they did. Often. No matter how disturbed or twitchy their respective Guardians were, to the Skies' collective amusement.

Tsuna didn't know why the other two did this, not exactly, but for him it boiled down to his Hyper Intuition. Connecting the dots, as Reborn had once called it, at hyper-speed. Yeah, that was the Intuition part. The Hyper part came in with his senses. ALL his senses. After all, how is his Intuition supposed to connect the dots if it can't find the dots to connect them? Hence, his senses -hearing, smelling, taste, touch, seeing, and that mysterious sixth sense that could be termed instinct- were all turned up. Not to eleven, though. No, Reborn was at eleven. Tsuna had broken the damned dial.

Which made intimate activities a pain, he'd realized once upon a drunken encounter with an equally drunken Hayato. The Storm Guardian didn't remember the next day, and Tsuna was gone by the time he'd woken, but the Decimo had spent most of that day -after claiming he was feeling a little off and pushing the paperwork on the confused Storm in petty revenge (he'd not quite learned to loathe the White Menace so thoroughly back then)- curled up in his room under the covers, shaking in delayed fear. Not fear of his Storm, never that. But fear of what it meant, to be constantly in Hyper Mode. It was his greatest advantage, and his greatest weakness.

After all, _everything_ was enhanced to ridiculous degrees. He could hear miles away, if he concentrated and there wasn't too much background noise (he did _not_ need to know what his neighbors did in their soundproofed basement. He'd heard nothing, and anyone who said differently was_ lying_). He could taste the blandest food others would gag on, and it'd be as if it were seasoned with the finest spices (which got Reborn suspicious, because the World's Greatest Hitman he may be, he really could not cook worth a damn. Everyone always said it was too bland and tasteless). His sense of smell was better than any canines, and he could follow a scent trail accurately if it was fresh enough (which he'd done once out of curiosity, following a cologne he really liked, wanting to know the name. Ending with Reborn in the know of what he was doing, though not before looking severely perplexed at why Tsuna was _sniffing_ at him. That'd been a fun explanation, not). Seeing was even easier, with practice he could focus his eyes like a cat's, not that it was slit but his pupil expanded and contracted at his command (his adventure with that was short lived. He'd never seen that old man sun bathing in the nude, and no he could not count the moles on his ass, what were you talking about?) which came in handy during various fights and other occurrences. His sight was 20/20 these days.

It was touch that was his bane, that had left him shaking after that short drunken encounter. He didn't mind the others so much. He'd learned, easy enough, to block out background, everyday noises, and had come to differentiate between Reborn's guns and enemies', which befuddled the Hitman (which looked absolutely adorable on him, not that the Vongola Decimo would say that within his hearing. Yet.) until Tsuna explained that even two guns that looked exactly alike were never used in exactly the same way, and thus the sounds were different, if so subtle only Tsuna could perceive them. Reborn's cooking had been his favorite, to the bafflement of anyone who'd tried it, with only Bianchi being worse, and that was only because it would kill you. Smell was the same as hearing, only blocking out background, everyday _smells_, rather than sounds. He could more or less control his eye-muscles, how the pupils contracted, even against what they wanted, or to hurry their focus in dark places to see even in a pitch black room.

That night with Hayato, they'd only gotten to heavy petting. It had been enough, because the heavily intoxicated were not gentle, and Tsuna had felt pleasure so intense when Hayato had only rubbed a thumb over his clothed nipple he'd nearly screamed. The fact that arousal made one hypersensitive to such things was a bad thing here, as Tsuna was like that already. Arousal had only made it . . . ultrasensitive, or something like that. When Hayato had first kissed him, licked into his mouth and explored, Tsuna had wanted it to stop, as the sensations had been so concentrated it'd been painful. He'd kept going though, because Tsuna hadn't been able to gather the wherewithal to tell him to stop. He'd suckled at Tsuna's neck and earlobe as he panted from the kiss, breathless. He'd rubbed his knee between Tsuna's legs, the resulting pleasure rush so _much_ he'd been surprised he hadn't passed out from the sheer overload. Only a few strokes back and forth and Tsuna had cum, completely undone. Thankfully, Hayato had passed out after that, and the next day merely thought he'd rubbed one out while plastered, or had a hot dream he couldn't recall.

It was only a day after that Byakuran and Yuni stumbled over his problem quite by accident. Byakuran had been goofing off per his usual, except when he'd hugged Tsuna from behind, which he'd done every time they'd met up, Tsuna yelped in what was distinctly pain (the over-sensitiveness hadn't left quite yet, and Byakuran's usually gentle hug felt like he was trying to squeeze him in half). All his playful laughter, and all Yuni's gentle teasing, instantly left the room's atmosphere. They'd froze for three seconds before, in a whirl even Tsuna's enhanced sense had difficulty making heads or tails of, he was on the sofa between them, as they had their Flames searching him for injuries. He could even see the scolding they were about to deliver, in tandem, and stopped in unison when they found nothing wrong with him. Their expressions were equal parts puzzlement and demand for answers, and as Tsuna could not keep it to himself, and told them (he didn't want to keep it secret at all, but it would hurt the others, especially Hayato, and there was nothing they could do and thus no reason to bother).

Byakuran had stated the obvious, of course. "Why not leave it partially activated, or have it on hair-trigger?"

And Tsuna had answered matter-of-factly, "I had it on full blast for so long, this is the base state now. Hyper Mode is my Normal Mode now. Which makes actually going Hyper now an absolute bitch." Neither of them flinched at his uncharacteristic swear, figuring he deserved it. And if he was having trouble as he was now . . . better not to chance it.

They were determined to help him, of course. When, of course, Byakuran hit upon a thought. If the sensations were so intense he couldn't stand that level of intimacy, why not tone it down?

Which led to the cuddling. Tsuna hadn't realized, before that, that he'd become skin-hungry for lack of physical contact (he'd been unconsciously avoiding it up 'till that point).

(None of which had caused him to develop voyeur habits, for want of that intimacy. Tsuna had no idea what you're talking about. And Ryohei, Hana and Takeshi knew to keep quiet, and even if they told knew no one would believe them. They couldn't believe it, themselves.)

_'No matter, though'_, Tsuna thought as he yawned, finishing his introspection for the night. _'I've got all I need, and it's alright for me.'_ And the Saint settled in between the Watcher and the Seer, the Three Great Skies content for the moment. Without doubt, it wouldn't last. They were in the Vongola Mansion, after all.

~O~O~O~

**Hm. That didn't go in the direction I thought it would. This came about by me re-reading the original prompt, and adding on to what I put in the first chapter. I'm not sure if it fits, though. And if you recognize Tsuna's last thought as lyrics to a song niggling at the edge of your thoughts, good for you! The song is "Alright", by Darius Rucker. If you still don't recognize him, the singer from Hootie and the Blowfish? Songs like "Time", "Hold My Hand", "Let Her Cry", "Only Wanna Be With You"? Ringing any bells yet?**

**Now, this is all I've got, for now. I have nothing more written, so don't expect any updates for a while yet. I don't know what I'll write next. Which is why, I ask of you, my Readers; REVIEW. I'm not asking because I'm a review-whore, but because they give me ideas on what to do. Or inspire them.**

**So tell me what you think. Give me your thoughts and opinions. Hell, I'll take flames at this point. Review, review, review. And goodnight.**


End file.
